


Monster

by SheerIridescence



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	Monster

Every time you got to see Brunch – which was hardly often at all – he seemed to be constantly avoiding you. Every act of kindness you tried to show towards him, he would ignore and shy away from you, making conversation with someone else. It was completely out of character for him considering how loud and boisterous he was a s a person. It sort of bothered you. Hell, it bothered you a lot, because you actually liked him a lot. Everyone except Brunch knew that, and his odd behaviour towards you definitely didn’t go unnoticed.

You of course made more attempts to try and talk to him, determined to get his attention. Jogging after him today as you and the team were walking through one of the dangerous areas of the Gourmet World, you tried to get him to turn and look at you, but he merely mumbled a quite ‘quit following me’ just loud enough for you to hear and walked on a little faster, you slowing down and letting him go again. This repetitive rejection to even let you say ‘hi’ began to hurt, and you debated on if it was something worth crying over. Before you could though, Coco approached you instead, having seen the interaction from afar and coming to console you.

“Hey _______, he still not responding to you at all?” He asked, starting up conversation.

“Of course.” You scoffed. “I just don’t get why. It’s so… odd for him to be like that. It sounds selfish but… it’s unfair that I’m the only one exclusively avoided, and I want it to stop.”

“I know. I’ve been sensing a lot of negative electromagnetic waves from him lately. The cause might be self doubt, or even self hatred honestly.” Coco told you. “The kind of negative energy I’m feeling from him could only be that type. At least that’s what I think.”

“Self hatred… Why on earth would he feel that? And if that’s the case, why would he continually avoid me? If anything, I’d be able to help him if he’d just let me even get near him.” You questioned feeling quite frustrated.

“You should keep pursuing him and find out why. I think you’ll be able to get through to him.” Coco encouraged, giving you a smile to cheer you on. “If anything, I think you’d be the only one to properly pull him out of his slump.”

“Thanks, Coco.” You said, smiling weakly yourself.

“He’s pretty far ahead of the group right now. Catch up to him, and I’ll lead the others just a bit around you two.” Coco offered.

You nodded to say thanks, feeling a little better and more confident about going after Brunch. Quickly you began to jog off in pursuit of him, leaving Coco behind. He really didn’t go too far from the rest of the group, considering that straying from the path was too dangerous most of the time. You came up behind him as he neared some pretty dangerous terrain, grabbing hold of the sleeve of his jacket and scaring the hell out of him as he turned to see what got hold of him.

“Brunch!” You spoke loudly and sternly before he could either run or object. “Why are you continuously avoiding me? I’ve been trying to be kind to you, but you always turn away. You used to be all up in my business and super loud, so what happened?” You questioned, rather straight forwardly, keeping your hold on him.

“Jesus _______ why the hell do I have to-!”

“Tell. Me.” You persisted, stepping closer.

The so-called dangerous terrain was full of huge drops and large ricks, and you had Brunch backed into a cluster of said huge rocks. He really couldn’t go anywhere, and the look you were giving him pierced his soul with the desire for an answer. He had to answer, and he could only start with a growl.

“How about you tell me why the fuck you’re being so nice t someone like me then.” He asked, grumbling and focusing on the cervices of the rocks.

You paused, moderately confused. “What… What do you mean someone like you?”

In case you haven’t noticed I’m a fucking monster.” He snapped, pulling his sleeve from your grip and backing up against the rock fully. “Someone… Someone as pretty as you shouldn’t even be trying to interact with me at all.” He finished, sounding quite sad and holding his wrist with his other hand.

“… As far as I’m concerned, I have no reason to think you’re a monster. Why do you say that you are?” You asked more specifically, staying close to him.

“Do you know why I look like this? Why I’m called a Tengu? Why I can do the things that I can do?” He started with a stern look.

“Other than gourmet cells… No.” You shook your head.

“It’s the history of these damned cells. Gourmet cells aren’t natural. My entire race and family history is made from mutants. Humans that couldn’t handle the introduction of these cells into their bodies. Humans were enslaved by Blue Nitro in the past and had no choice but to obey any and every order. The Blue Nitro forcibly injected these cells into humans to make more efficient slaves. It was either pill consumption or the injection, and since the pills took too long injection was used much more often. In most cases with these injections, they mutated into horrific amalgamations of what could barely be considered human. That’s my past. I come from beings that could only function on a reproductive level. My red skin, large nose, and electrical conductivity come from monsters. I. Am. A. Monster.” Brunch explained in full, expression visibly holding back what could only be described as pain and sorrow.

This was the first you had ever heard of his past, and where he came from. You never knew about the experimentation that went on long ago. It was understandable as to why he was so upset now. He hated himself for how he looked and where he came from, and you didn’t want to sound full of yourself, but he probably pre-emptively hated himself before you could hate him. Most likely because he had interest in you but didn’t want to face rejection for who he was. You gained new confidence upon hearing his story, and you now had to convince him otherwise and remove his negative mental attitude before he started avoiding you again.

“I never knew that about you.” You started. “But that’s no reason for me to not be kind to you though.”

“It’s weird, because you – a normal human – should be horrified or revolted by me.” Brunch mumbled again, still in disbelief.

You couldn’t believe how persistently negative he was. He was definitely in a bad place, but you just couldn’t believe it. You stared at him with raised brows until he made eye contact with you again, ready to drop your own verbal bomb on him.

“Bitch, no.” You stated simply, initially catching him off guard with your bold choice of words. “You deserve as much love and care as any other living, breathing thing on this planet. You’re not a monster. Personally, I don’t mind your looks, your colour, nor your electrical abilities at all. I’m not being kind to you to be condescending, I’m being kind to you because I like you, moron.” You explained, your expression softening as you finished speaking.

Brunch stared at you with wide eyes, jaw dropping down as far as anatomical sciences would allow it to. He was literally shocked, one of the batteries in the slots on his neck quite literally short circuiting and falling out, smoking.

“You’re being your own cockblock dude. Let me like you, damn it.: You chuckled, Brunch sinking back against the rock formation.

He had some difficulty finding his words, and when he found them, he stammered most of them out. “You seriously… Like me?! But factually speaking I’m a… I’m a monste-!”

“Not a monster. You’re someone incredible to me. Both an incredible chef, and an incredible person.” You interrupted, reinforcing what you said.

No one outside of hex Food World ever spoke of him like that before without referring specifically to his worth as a chef. You had just stated multiple times that you liked him for him, and he almost wanted to cry. He once again made sounds relative to the beginnings of words to try and thank you, but you hushed his stammering instead with a kiss, your cheeks reddening a bit as you did so. He wasn’t expecting a kiss, and accidentally sent gentle sparks of surprise through his skin that conducted into yours. You felt them, but they didn’t hurt at all. You just giggled a little, Brunch’s cheeks giving off warmth and seemingly lightening in colour to a pink tinged blush. Using the rock as support, you leaned into him deeply, your hands up on his shoulders and around his neck. You used physical touch to reinforce your words, pressing in close until you felt his shoulders relax, and his own hands rest on your hips. He had come to terms with your words, and accepted it, a couple small tears making their way down his cheeks. You loved him, and he was not a monster.

When you parted, you slowly drew your lips away from his, leaving a lingering feeling of your soft and gentle lips with him.

“So, are you gonna keep calling yourself a monster and avoiding me?” You asked, remaining close.

“N-no. Only a monster would do that to someone as genuine and kind as you.” He answered, earning a grin from you. “Thank you for seeing me as more that a problem child Tengu chef. Thank you for loving me, because… I love you too.” He added on, pulling you into a hug.

“I do love you, Brunch.” You repeated, sinking into his embrace.

He no longer thought of himself as a monster, but as your partner and lover. You had filled him with hope, and now, a whole lot of happiness.


End file.
